Bestia
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Bakugou, "la bestia", Katsuki, el campeón del torneo inter escolar de lucha grecorromana de la U. A., entiende por qué "la música amansa a las fieras".


—¡Muere!—, gritó, asestando un golpe en la mejilla de su contrincante—. ¡Muere, muere, muere!

Repartía uno tras otro, dejando en la piel del chico en contraste con su cabello plateado.

—¡Alto, Bakugou!—, llegó Iida a su lado, tomándolo de las axilas y levantándolo—. ¡Déjalo, Bakugou! ¡Ya lo derrotaste!

Pero él seguía con furia, agitado en los brazos del moreno, salivando por el antojo de asestar sus puños en el contrincante.

Ansioso de saberse el ganador en esa final del torneo inter escolar de lucha grecorromana de la U. A.

El réferi sonó por fin su silbato, dando por terminado el encuentro, pero Bakugou logró soltarse de Iida y corrió hacia Tetsu. A horcajadas encima, le dedicó la mayor de sus miradas de furia, un brillo en esos ojos castaños intensos que parecían rozar el rojo vivo.

Entonces, elevó el codo, y ante la mirada del público, golpeó la lona al lado del rostro convaleciente de Tetsu, quien tembló sin saber si era del miedo, o del dolor.

Lanzó un grito detrás de cada golpe.

Elevando el puño a la altura del hombro, forzando el trícep con el doblez de su brazo, creando energía potencial y con un movimiento de cadera, lanzó el puño contra el saco de arena.

Este cayó por fin al suelo, algunos metros adelante del rubio.

Era la primera vez que lo dejaba caer. Y entendía porqué y de dónde venía esa furia contenida: estuvieron a punto de quitarle su primer lugar en el torneo sólo por "abusar" de un alumno.

"Lo has lastimado sin razón", le dijeron, y a sus oídos sonó a mierda.

¿No de eso se trataba? De herir al contrario.

—¡Y una mierda!—, gritó frustrado—. ¡Una victoria así no es victoria!—, y sin miramientos se lanzó contra el saco de arena e imaginando que era ese rubio platinado, logró romper la tela que lo rodeaba.

Y no sólo imaginó el rostro del rubio: imaginó al réferi, a Iida, a Kirishima y a todo aquel, hombre o mujer, que de otra forma lo habían llamado por su sobrenombre a susurros: Bakugou, "la bestia", Katsuki.

Sólo entonces sacó toda su furia: los omóplatos le dolían, las articulaciones de los brazos vibraban y los falanges de sus dedos estaban blancos por la fuerza en que cerraba el puño.

Tomó su toalla una vez levantado del suelo, andando por los pasillos sin cuidado y sin camisa: eran vacaciones de verano, y sólo los que tenían que entrenar se quedaban en el internado, por lo que de mil estudiantes en la A. U., quedaban menos de dos cientos en sus hectáreas.

Ni una sola alma en varios pasillos, nadie que lo mirara por los moretones en su piel, los quiebres en sus dientes que los hacían parecer afilados, los músculos que aunque quince años, definían su cuerpo haciéndolo todo menos un chico de quince.

Sus pies descalzos hacían eco en la madera del recinto, el sudor desde su cabello mojaba el suelo, el viento de los ventanales se rozaba en el abdomen producto de la lucha.

Pero algo no encajaba en esa escena: un pequeño retumbar entre las paredes del colegio.

Era molesto, pero igual de atrayente.

Siguió andando recto, y cuando no giró en una esquina, sintió que menguaba el sonido. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos, ahora girando, y continuó recto, luego un giro a la derecha, otro a la izquierda, otro más a la izquierda y el sonido se hizo como una presencia frente a él: entró de lleno en el aula, inundaba de la esencia.

No le importó quién estuviera allí, tan sólo sentó, hizo de sus manos en las teclas, y siguió la partitura mental de cuando su padre tocaba esa melodía.

Era feroz. Era enérgica.

Era peligrosa porque golpeaba cada tímpano que la alcanzaba, la dejaba en el suelo de la atención y no podían sino dejarse llevar por el sonido del piano.

Bakugou se encontró entonando esa sinfonía al lado de otro par de manos.

Manos que reconocía, eran más audaces que las suyas.

Le costó seguir el ritmo.

Le constó identificar en qué parte de la canción iba el par de manos.

Y cuando logró meterse en el ring de pelea que eran las teclas, ese par no dio tregua: iban rápidas, precisas, contundentes en cada movimiento de dedos sobre la tecla exacta para una perfecta temporización que hacía de aquella pieza una de las mejores versiones que Katsuki había escuchado.

Entrados en el fuego de la melodía, sus dedos comenzaron a ir lento sobre el marfil, en el tempo de un vals enamorado. En la silueta de una pareja danzando.

Y por último, resonó el timbre de la tecla final en ser entonada.

Sólo entonces vio los ojos castaños en rostro castaño. Sólo entonces vio la mente maestra detrás de la melodía.

Sólo entonces vio una mirada que no le llamaba "bestia".

Porque "la música amansa a las fieras".


End file.
